


Haven

by itsemomamoru



Series: kakashi x gender!neutral reader [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Soft Hatake Kakashi, dad kakashi, dad!kakashi, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: Telling Kakashi you're pregnant with your third child.not beta read. cross posted on my tumblr @/emomamoru and Wattpad @/itsemomamoru
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi + Reader, Hatake Kakashi x Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: kakashi x gender!neutral reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134623
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Haven

It was a beautiful, crisp, late November afternoon in Konoha. You had just finished running a few errands in town and were now on your way home. The chilly air whipped around you almost playfully as you carried not just the groceries you'd secured, but also a secret.

You were pregnant with you and Kakashi's third child. And you had suspected so for the last few days. One of your stops in the village had been the hospital to have it confirmed. 

While neither of you had talked about having another one, it wasn't an unwelcome surprise on your end. It felt right and you couldn't wait to tell him. 

He loved your two young children dearly and was such an amazing dad. You and the kids really hit the jackpot with him. He was kind, patient and all around wonderful. He would no doubt be excited to have another pup join the Hatake family. You wondered how you should spring the news. Just tell him? Or surprise him?

You figured it didn't really matter how, but you'd think of something.

As you were drawing closer to home. You thought back to earlier that morning before you left the house to start on your tasks.

Kakashi was going to stay home with the kiddos. Your oldest was nearly five and the youngest was two. He would tackle the chores that needed done around the house with his ninken and however much help the children could be, young as they were. The ninken would also help keep an eye on them.

He also mentioned maybe taking them to the park once they were done, and not to worry if they weren't at the house when you returned as that's where they were.

The sight of your home just up ahead of you pulled you from your train of thought. 

You held the bag of groceries in one hand as you expertly opened the door with your other free one. You slid your shoes off outside then entered your home. The warmth that met you was a welcome respite from the cold air you'd just been out in. Your nose and cheeks quickly reddened in warmth. You sighed out happily.

Home sweet home. Your little haven, separate from the outside world.

It was spotless. Kakashi and company really did a spectacular job. But it was also quiet. You didn't hear Kakashi, the kiddos or even the dogs. You figured they had made it to the park after all. 

You quickly made your way into the kitchen and put the items you had picked up away. You washed and dried your hands. You noted happily, the sink was empty. Dishes sparkling and drying on the rack. 

You were ready to change into something more comfortable and relax a moment before starting dinner. You headed off towards the bedroom.

But as you left, something on the fridge caught your attention. How could you have missed it earlier? 

It was a drawing signed by your oldest and dated today. It was a depiction of all of you (including all eight dogs) in front of your house. Everyone was smiling and happy. There were lots of flowers on the ground, the sun was super bright and big up in the corner of the page. Written towards the bottom in their endearing kiddish scrawl was “I love my family.” with a little heart next to it.

You reached out to stroke the page, the chunky wax of the mixed and swirled crayons under your fingertips. Your heart warmed, and you smiled. You admired it a few more moments, then continued on your way.

You finally made it to your room, but stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, a small smile appeared on your face at the sight before you.

All eight ninken were sleeping, scattered on the floor around the bed in a protective barrier of sorts.

Kakashi was asleep on the bed, your youngest resting on his chest, his large hand lying across their back. And the oldest was cuddled against his left side, one of their little hands held onto his shirt. His arm held them there securely. A small throw blanket somehow covered all three of them. Well, most of them. Kakashi's feet stuck out the end of it.

Your not so little, little family. All napping together.

Oh how you loved them. Happy tears gathered in your eyes. They were your happy place, your refuge, an oasis. A sanctuary from the troubles and stresses of life. You were especially grateful for the dogs, your family just wasn't complete without them as they were the oldest members. They had been by Kakashi's side longer than even you. Protecting and guiding him over the years. If it wasn't for them doing just that, Kakashi probably wouldn't be here with you. 

You took a breath, blinked the tears away and quietly tiptoed around the dogs to the closet to change. You slipped into a pair of pajama shorts and your favorite shirt of Kakashi's that you frequently borrowed. It was softened from the years of wear and it was incredibly comfortable. Honestly, he hardly got to wear it anymore because it was always on you. He didn't really mind though. You? Wearing his clothes? It couldn't get any better.

You walked around the dogs carefully once again, and softly got up on the bed as not to wake your babies up.

You laid on the side of the bed next to your youngest, and propped yourself up by your elbow. You brushed the hair from their little face, which was smushed up against their dad’s chest. Drool was pooling under their cheek, which left a nice spit spot on Kakashi's shirt.

Your oldest subconsciously moved closer against Kakashi’s other side. They tensed up in a stretch then relaxed, their head now rested over Kakashi's heart. Finally, they let out a sigh before slipping back into a deep sleep.

Kakashi himself looked so at peace, relaxed and happy, he was softly snoring. 

You ghosted your fingers across his face, along his nose, down his scar, over his lips, his jaw, his chin and beauty spot. Just feeling him beneath your fingertips.

He soon stirred at your feather light touches and blinked slowly. He turned his head and focused on you. You felt bad, but you just hadn't been able to resist.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

You apologized in a quiet voice.

“Oh it’s ok, I’ve probably been asleep too long anyway. Did you have a good time?”

He also spoke softly to avoid waking anyone up. A small, happy, tired smile rested on his face.

“I did.”

“That's good.”

You kissed his temple, then pulled back to look at him again.

“The house looks great! Did you ever make it to the park?”

He chuckled softly, and you carded your fingers in his spiky yet impossibly soft silver hair. He needed a trim.

“No. They're growing so fast and were actually very helpful with the chores and tired themselves out. We colored for a bit, then we all fell asleep here.."

He trailed off looking down at them, voice soft and full of love. He bent to kiss your oldest’s forehead and stroked your toddler’s back. He then hugged them just a little closer to himself, but was still careful not to wake them up. 

You smiled, once again overcome by how much you loved this man and these children before you. It was almost painful.

"Oh, did you see the drawing on the fridge? They wanted to surprise you."

He returned his gaze to you, another sappy smile on his beautiful face.

You were choked up again, damn hormones. Your eyes became glossy once more. He noticed right away, his face reflected his concern for you.

“Baby, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just love you all _so_ _damn much_.”

He moved his hand from your toddler's back to your face, his thumb stroked your cheek.

“We love you right back.”

This.

This felt like the right moment to tell him. The soft energy in the room was perfect. It wouldn’t be grand, but it would be real and genuine. 

You sniffed and cleared your throat softly. You brought a hand up to hold his wrist.

“I did see the drawing and it's beautiful. But there's a slight problem with it.”

His brows pinched together in utter confusion.

"What?"

You bit back a laugh at his expression and incredulous tone.

“Well, they'll have to redraw it of course-"

You paused a moment to kiss his palm, then continued.

"When their new sibling is born."

He still looked confused. And it took him a few moments. Honestly it was like his mind was processing on a seven second delay. But it was nice, you got to watch his reaction in real time. The way his eyebrows relaxed as it dawned on him. How his eyes widened slightly, his feelings visible in their depths. Love, excitement, surprise. Some tears gathered along his lower lash line. His mouth opened in a quiet gasp.

“Really?”

He whispered in awe. 

“Really. I stopped by the hospital while I was out to confirm. They're strong and healthy. I’m due June 15th.”

“Oh honey.”

He broke into a watery smile as his tears spilled over then, as did yours.

You moved to kiss him, you could taste the salt from both of your joyful tears as you slowly moved against each other's mouths. His lips softly trembled with so many emotions. The warmth and tenderness of it all was so sweet, and a gentle firey feeling spread throughout your body. A soft sob escaped him. You broke the kiss and pressed your forehead against his. A few more tears rolled down his face, you quickly pecked his cheeks back and forth a few times to kiss them away. He sniffled softly.

You curled into his side and placed your hand over your little one. Kakashi hugged you against him with his arm, and pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead. His hand tenderly caressed your shoulder. A soft silence fell over the room as you simply held each other. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke. 

It was Kakashi who did.

“Wait, that due date means…”

He trailed off and you could hear him doing the math under his breath. You felt the fingers of the hand that was on your shoulder moving one by one. Which could only mean…

He was using his fingers to count! You decided to help him out before you started laughing.

“Yes Kakashi, it was your birthday. Guess it was a gift that keeps on giving.”

You teased lovingly as you craned your head up to kiss his jaw. A soft blush had flared across his cheeks.

His gentle laugh was music to your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🙏💕 as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> and if you happen to really like my stuff and don't mind, consider buying me a ko-fi 💕 https://ko-fi.com/mads0674


End file.
